


【弓士】清醒（中）

by Zero_Liang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Liang/pseuds/Zero_Liang





	【弓士】清醒（中）

布莱兹是那个用人体做实验的魔术师，他用人类和各种动植物做结合，通过不同的基因重组制作出特殊用途的怪物，以达到军用或是收藏的目的。

他行动隐蔽不易察觉，伪装做的也很到位，并不似黛博拉那么大意，在确定他之前，其实卫宫士郎也废了很大的功夫，后来才发现，一直在晚宴上主持的那个带着纯白面具举止疯狂的男人，就是他一直寻找的目标之一。

Archer听从卫宫士郎的话，要尽可能多的找出布莱兹的信息，知道他究竟是谁、研究他所谓‘项目’的地点在哪里、他跟组织这场非法地下交易的人究竟有什么关系、为什么要请他来做主持。

经过这两天的侦查，趁布莱兹去往交易会的时间，Archer曾偷偷的潜入过布莱兹的宅邸。

布莱兹的家内透露着低调的贵族气息，想来应该是有好几代传承的传统魔术师家系，但他的书房和工作间却透露着主人的疯狂，随处可见一看就很危险的研究图纸以及装了许多生物局部标本的瓶瓶罐罐，诉说着布莱兹正在做着违背人理的事。

布莱兹的书房内有一个用魔术制作的隐蔽机关，想来里面应该是他不想暴露的私密空间，如果强行打开就一定会被布莱兹知道，于是Archer并没有轻举妄动。

他只能暂时放弃打开密室，继续监视布莱兹，之所以会突然出现在这家废弃医院里，及时发现卫宫士郎的困境，就是因为在跟踪过程中，他发现了布莱兹的异常行为。

布莱兹的活动范围只有两处，一处是这里的医院，但他只有在晚上需要主持活动的时候才会出现，另一处则是他自己的住所，有非常大的可能，他的研究就在自己的家内进行，也因此大部分时间他其实都缩在家里并不出门。

交易会的活动时间为期十天，中间的两天用于调整休息，其余时间基本都在狂欢。

由于非本市的人可以在活动的时间内暂时居住在交易会提供的住所，所以卫宫士郎可以在医院内杀死黛博拉，而那天正是交易会暂时关闭的第一天夜里，本来来说布莱兹这两天将在他的家中平稳的度过，而不是大半夜就疯疯癫癫神形雀跃的独自开车去往医院。

在Archer英灵化的情况下，他偷听到了布莱兹与另一位神秘人的电话，内容涉及到实验的成功及药物的生产等问题，语气中不仅透露着自己的卑微更是带着对那个神秘人的崇拜，像布莱兹这样疯狂且缺乏信仰的研究人员也有能令他臣服的存在，Archer不禁对那个人产生了怀疑。

可能是为了尽快将自己的新发现更详细的告诉给那位神秘人，布莱兹打完电话，就迫不及待的收拾好研究成果上路了。

于是Archer本以为很快就能发现隐藏在布莱兹背后的那个人，但由于卫宫士郎的事还是打乱了他的计划。

不过即便如此，Archer与卫宫士郎也已经知道那位神秘人就在医院内的信息了。

————————————————————————

卫宫士郎清理完身体，看着靠在墙上闭目养神的Archer，有些不好打扰，但犹豫了片刻，卫宫士郎还是说道:“Archer，你用休息吗？我现在要去一趟布莱兹那里，你要跟着吗？”

Archer上下打量着卫宫士郎重新穿好战斗服的样子，轻哼了一声:“你都可以，那我自然没问题。”

被看的有些尴尬的卫宫士郎不管Archer追上来没有，就独自一人从酒店窗户上溜了出去，呼吸着外面的空气，他才觉得从醒后到现在，那种他与Archer之间奇怪的氛围才慢慢消散。

重新到达布莱兹的宅邸，不知什么时候跑到前头的Archer轻车熟路的带领着卫宫士郎来到布莱兹的书房里。

望着那鲜红的魔法阵，卫宫士郎扬了扬眉毛，直接投影出一把剑就刺中了魔法阵的中央，伴随着一连串的攻击，达到极限的魔法阵终于还是被彻底销毁了。

摇了摇头的Archer，颇有些头疼的看着前面那个已经进入密室的身影，最终叹了口气什么也没说的跟上了对方。

经过一段向下的长长的台阶，直达地底，他们才看见这个私密的空间究竟有多大，阴暗的走道两侧被分为一个一个的密室，昏暗的灯光下不时传来的吼叫和惨叫声也令这个空间多了一份恐怖的气息。

卫宫士郎本来就没打算隐藏，于是他重新拿起剑开始破坏被上锁的门。

打开房间，里面不出意外的关着一个已经称不上是人类的怪物，他低低的吼着，像是在警告卫宫士郎不要在靠近，但刺穿了他身体的锁链却让他显得有些无力。

看着那个已经丧失理智，腿脚兽化，身体也出现浓密毛发的男人，卫宫士郎渐渐升腾起了怒火，他一个急冲，趁男人还没反应过来的时候就已经将剑送进了他的心脏。

但这样显然杀不死对方，被疼痛刺激到的男人开始剧烈的挣扎，身上的锁链也哗哗作响，暴起的肌肉像是随时能挣脱开一样。

卫宫士郎没有办法，只能攻向另一个人体脆弱的地方，也就是脑袋，随着脑门被卫宫士郎的剑给刺穿，慢慢的从里面露出了一个反光的东西，凑近一看原来是一个带有魔力的水晶。

捏碎水晶，看了看已经死去的男人，卫宫士郎转头就往别的房间继续进行攻击，没有时间再去想其他了，趁着布莱兹还没有回来，他们只能尽快的解决掉其他人。

卫宫士郎负责左边，Archer则负责右边，很快他们就只剩下了三个房间，看着这几个不同于其他人的怪物，卫宫士郎意识到，这些人很有可能是魔术师，他们身上的魔力波动很强烈。

“这个人，我在医院里好像见到过。”卫宫士郎看着其中一人不确定的说。

“那肯定是，他们就是布莱兹说的更好的材料，从一开始的普通人再到魔术师，他们的目的绝不仅仅只是为了贩卖这些改造的人。”Archer推测到。

“无论他们的目的是什么，只要毁了这里，总会打击到他们。”卫宫士郎一边回答，一边像刚才那样攻击着对面那个怪物的头部，但这一次却并没有奏效。

“不好，他回来了。”就在这时，Archer突然说道。

话音刚落，布莱兹愤怒的声音就在这片空间内回荡了起来，“该死！你们究竟是谁，竟敢毁了我心爱的作品！不可饶恕！！45、71、83号给我动手！杀了他们！”

“嗙——！！”

随着吼叫和锁链震碎的声音，那三个魔术师变成的怪物就一起挣脱出来，向着卫宫士郎和Archer攻击了过去。

虽然看上去他们好像陷入了危机，但常年战斗的两人却并没有感到棘手，这些魔术师们虽然并没有因为被夺去思考能力而水平下滑，甚至还因为兽化得到了各种增幅，但比起第五次圣杯战争的Berserker来说，他们之间的差距也足以让卫宫士郎他们游刃有余了。

卫宫士郎用投影出的干将莫邪引导着三个魔术师的行动方向，然后再让Archer用箭来射穿他们的脑袋，这样很快的提升了他们对敌的效率。

等到布莱兹飞奔到他们的位置时，他最成功的三个作品就已经死了两个，原本应该怒不可遏的布莱兹却在看见卫宫士郎后，明白了自己惹上了谁。

“你……就是传说中的那个有名人吧？”布莱兹不确定的问到，但卫宫士郎却保持了沉默，自己是谁并不重要，重要的是布莱兹休想活过今天。

看着对方一言不合就攻击过来，布莱兹气急败坏的回避，本想好好劝说一番，却没想到对方根本不给他这个机会，没有办法的他只能兽化自身，使自已能与卫宫士郎一战。

不同于布莱兹的实验品那样只是用药物来强行改变身体特征然后丧失理智，变成只会对支配者的话产生反应的听话工具人，布莱兹的这种兽化则是传承于他的家族魔术，不仅不会有任何的副作用，并且兽化后的能力也厉害的多。

然而他再强，对于已经掌握了自己固有结界的卫宫士郎来说，费不了多少精力这场战斗就几乎一边倒的结束了。

早早解决完另一个魔术师的Archer就这么一直围观到卫宫士郎他们战斗结束，就在布莱兹死亡前疯狂放狠话说那位大人不会放过你们时，Archer还有心情取笑卫宫士郎，对付这么一个小角色还用得着开剑制。

面对调笑，卫宫士郎面不改色的回道“走吧，该去解决‘那位大人’了，你这么轻松，那下回你就多出点力吧，我有预感，这回的敌人并不好对付。”

“不过在那之前，你的魔力不需要再回复一下吗？”

“不用，不是才补过了吗。”卫宫士郎无语，又不是什么好事，还是能不补就不补了。

两人烧毁了布莱兹的所有研究成果和他的房子就撤离了，他们不知道的是，没过多久，那个被布莱兹称作‘那位大人’的人就已经赶到了这里。

————————————————————————

卫宫士郎和Archer看着对面那个笑眯眯金发碧眼自称是克拉伦斯的男人，不禁感到有些棘手，万万没有想到，隐藏在交易会背后的人居然是一位已经觉醒起源的魔术师。

卫宫士郎曾有幸听说过这个人，他是一位赫赫有名被驱逐出魔术师界的叛逆天才。

在克拉伦斯还年轻时，他同样也在时钟塔修行过，但后来因为一个著名的事件导致他不仅被学院开除学籍，更是被好几位学术界教授联名抵制，彻底从魔术师界除名了。

整个事件的全貌就是，他为了寻求根源，而将同校师生当做实验品，造成了很多魔术师的人为惨死，其中不乏一些强势家族的继承人和能力出众将来可能会有大作为的新秀魔术师，所以他才会有那样的下场。

从来没有经历过如此挫折一直以来都顺风顺水的克拉伦斯，在被如此对待后，开始理所当然的仇恨起所有魔术师来。

他原本其实是一个非常传统的魔术师，一心扑在寻求根源的这件事上，但他不同于其他人的地方在于，他认为，为了达成目的，过程中的牺牲是必然也是必要的，所以他从根本上就不认为自己有做错过任何事。

但就因为其他无能者的不认可，他就要搭上自己的一辈子永远不能翻身，这是他根本无法容忍的，更是在自己的家族遗弃他时，精神状况达到了极限，伴随着心的彻底崩坏，克拉伦斯终于自发的意识到并觉醒了自己的起源——“支配”，在报复了自己的家族之后，他便彻底从人前消失了。

一次偶然的机会，他遇到了同样被家族遗弃、因悲惨童年而极致厌恶人类的布莱兹，看到了利用价值的克拉伦斯不断蛊惑着对方，将布莱兹也引上了一同统治人类的道路。

在不断的努力下，他们举办了好几次这样的交易会，在魔术师当中也逐渐掀起了人气，眼看多年计划的事越来越顺利，事业上也逐步上升，二人难得都有了愉快的心情，而这一切却都意外断在了布莱兹死亡的那天。

克拉伦斯支配的能力固然可怕，但却因为魔力限制等种种原因并不能做到征服整个世界，更别说人外有人，比他强的人也有可能存在，所以他早就有用量产药物代替能力的想法，而布莱兹不仅恰恰就有这种能力，还因为恶趣味，甚至能实现将魔术师制作成各种各样有趣怪物的效果，两人可以说是一拍即合。

一想到昔日将他驱逐的那些魔术师一个个变成奇形怪状模样丑陋的只知道听从他命令的玩具，他那已经扭曲了的心灵才能得到无上的快乐。

而就在那个被布莱兹命名为‘zpz_37’的药物好不容易达到了无论是多么厉害的魔术师只要注入体内必定会产生作用的效果，并且可以量产的时候，就这么被人给毁了，克拉伦斯当然会感到愤怒。

于是在卫宫士郎和Archer还没寻找到他时，克拉伦斯就已经主动的找上门了。

克拉伦斯的声音可以让万物听从，拥有极强的洗脑能力，卫宫士郎和Archer在他说第一句话时就已经感觉到了控制力，要不是二人意志坚定，换做普通人恐怕会直接成为他的俘虏。

“你们二人的存在倒是有些意思，但破坏了我的计划，杀死了布莱兹，你们就应该想到自己会有什么样的后果。”克拉伦斯虽然笑着但眼中的杀气却显露无疑。

卫宫士郎和Archer分别投影出干将莫邪和螺旋箭，希望尽快将这个棘手的对手杀死，然而没想到的是，随着克拉伦斯的一句停下，他们还真就停止了动作。

克拉伦斯扭过靠他最近的卫宫士郎的手，将他的剑刺向了卫宫士郎自己的身体，危急时刻，卫宫士郎夺回了一些意识赶紧取消了投影，甩开对方的手迅速拉开了距离。

“没用的，现在我命令你们，杀死对方！”克拉伦斯稳稳的站在原地，声音平淡的命令到。

卫宫士郎原本还算清明的眼睛瞬间变得迷茫，重新投影出剑就转身向Archer攻击了过去。

看着直奔自己而来的卫宫士郎，Archer强行压制住自己有些不受控制的手，暗暗叫苦，这样下去可不妙。

“卫宫士郎！看清楚你的敌人究竟是谁！你应该不会只有这种程度吧！”Archer希望通过自己的声音能唤醒一些卫宫士郎的意识，现在的他光压制住攻击的念头都很困难更别说躲避了。

眼看卫宫士郎的剑就要落下，他的动作却意外的停了下来“当然了，笨蛋，你才是，连躲都不会了吗？”

“可以啊，现在也变得能说了呢，那接下来你可别再被控制了。”Archer咬破嘴唇，用疼痛来让自己清醒。

“哦？你们二人的感情倒是挺好，那这样呢？”克拉伦斯举起右手，他身旁的树木都仿佛被赐予了生命般开始疯长并开始攻击卫宫士郎和Archer。

“我的能力可不仅仅只是支配人类，只要是带有生命的东西我都可以支配！”

有些狼狈的躲过攻击，卫宫士郎将剑插入了自己的大腿，他可不想什么都做不到光等着Archer来救，那样的话还不如叫他直接去死，而且Archer都没什么事，他如果丧失理智变成一味听从敌人命令的傀儡那也就太丢脸了。

两人不论是近战还是远攻却迟迟不能对克拉伦斯造成伤害，每次只要攻击马上就要奏效，克拉伦斯就能突然控制他们，这种感觉就好像他是在戏耍一样。

卫宫士郎知道，越是这种时候越不能心急，他强迫自己冷静下来，积攒魔力，然后就开了无限剑制，越拖下去越不妙，并且只要进入他的固有结界里，克拉伦斯也将没有能够支配的东西，这样一来他跟Archer也会有些许优势。

“固有结界？没想到你会有这种招式，但你还是低估我了，固有结界是心像风景具象化的世界，即使我控制不了结界内的物品但我却可以控制它的主人，也就是你！”说着他的声音突然扩散，不在只是响在耳边，而是直接回荡在了卫宫士郎的脑内。

根本无法防御的卫宫士郎，突然感觉丧失了对自己身体的控制权，直接陷入了黑暗，然而固有结界却并没有因此消失。

克拉伦斯操控着卫宫士郎直接切断了与Archer的魔力通道，却没想到Archer并没有像其他“使魔”那般立刻消失，于是他只能让卫宫士郎凭借着身体的本能和Archer对打了起来。

Archer感受到身体内传来的信息，不知为什么他突然感到了莫名的恐慌，压下异样的情感，他不断挡下卫宫士郎的攻击，却因为没有办法对卫宫士郎下杀手，逐渐被对方刺伤出越来越多的伤口。

看着卫宫士郎脸上慢慢出现的诡异笑容，Archer有了不祥的预感，“你是谁！”

“哈哈，你明明知道的。”卫宫士郎眯起双眼，“你说，如果我让他杀了你，再将他变成只会只会乖乖听话的奴仆，怎么样？”

“呵，是吗，那你可以试试看。”说着，Archer也开启了固有结界，趁着现在克拉伦斯的意识在卫宫士郎体内，他用群剑刺向了克拉伦斯的本体。

因为剑制内投影过的宝具繁多，猝不及防下克拉伦斯的本体直接遭受了重创。

“该死，你怎么也有这个能力。”卫宫士郎突然突出一口鲜血，不可置信的看着Archer，他猜到了Archer可能是被召唤的英灵一类的存在，却没想到长相相似并不是巧合，而是他们本就同源。

眼看本体就要毁了，克拉伦斯收起多余的心思，开始认真的与Archer对战，然而，本来应该越来越微弱的卫宫士郎的意识，不知道为什么又突然开始了反抗，他对于卫宫士郎的支配力也开始直线下降。

“滚出去！”就在克拉伦斯再次把剑刺入Archer的身体内，让Archer的手臂飞出去的那一刻，卫宫士郎本体的意识终于占据主导，将他挤出了体内。

就在他还没反应过来时，他的意识中看到了卫宫士郎的固有结界和Archer的固有结界产生了共鸣，他们两人共同制作出比繁星还多的武器插进了他的身体，全身都被捅成了窟窿，还没回到身体内，克拉伦斯就看到了自己的死亡。

看着Archer伤痕累累的躯体，和他们之间已经切断的联系，卫宫士郎沉默着不知道该说些什么。

“我估计马上就要重回英灵座了，想要不断战胜敌人你还是好好锻炼自己的身体和精神吧，否则没有我你很快就会死。”Archer看着即使已经取得胜利还很低沉的卫宫士郎有些别扭的说。

“嗯，也是，你并不会真正的死亡。”卫宫士郎看着逐渐变得透明的Archer，用了释怀的语气回道。

直到Archer彻底消散，他才缓过神来，慢慢离开了这里，因为切断联系的缘故Archer可能并不知道，他现在其实也已经面临极限了，不说大腿上和在Archer战斗中虽不致命但一直流着血的伤口，他现在魔力枯竭，精神更是受到了严重的重创，为了挣脱克拉伦斯的控制他并没有表现得那么轻松。

但他还不能就这么倒下，他还有最后一件事没有做，即使要死他也不要给自己留下遗憾。


End file.
